


Early Morning Delight

by opalescentdaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentdaydream/pseuds/opalescentdaydream
Summary: Shiro and Keith fly some pre-dawn training runs, and do exceptionally well. Maybe a little too well.





	Early Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> cool! first fic! critique is welcome if you feel like it :^)

“Man, that was amazing!” Shiro’s eyes were as wild as his helmet hair as he and Keith entered the command room. “You were insane!”

                Keith rubbed the back of his neck, the blush rushing across his cheeks and a bubbling pride floating in his chest. He chuckled, “Thanks. I mean, it wasn’t a big deal. They went over that in the Garrison.”

                Shiro shook his head emphatically. “Not like that! And not in a space lion. We went through three asteroid belts, and you didn’t get a scratch on you. Not to mention, you saved my ass at least a couple times.”

                Keith allowed a soft smile to crawl across his lips, but said nothing. He had done an excellent job, and even he was surprised by his accuracy. But praise, from Shiro? It was overwhelming to say the least, and Keith wasn’t sure, but the stuttering beat of his heart might be palpitations. The remaining adrenaline coursing through his system was leaving Keith with the dregs of a high, and he decidedly blamed it on that. Yeah.

                Shiro plopped his helmet into Pidge’s chair, and seemed to look around the room for the first time. The lights were off and the systems down on autopilot, with only the dimmed glow of the remaining monitors gently beaming on him and Keith. Shiro glanced at the time stamp in the corner of Pidge’s screen. Roughly six in the morning, Earth time. No wonder. He hadn’t realized that their early training session had been _that_ early. Yet, he was too excited to sleep. Ceaseless energy was bounding through his limbs, even the metal one, and he took a running leap back to Keith in the command center’s doorway with a boost of his jetpack.

                Keith looked up at him with apprehension and half a grin. “Woah,” he said, “are you okay?”

                Shiro’s laugh boomed through the empty space. “Okay? I’m amazing! ‘Am I okay?’ It’s like you don’t get how incredible you are!”

                The fluttering in his chest was engulfing. Keith managed to shrug and give an awkward, “I ‘unno,” but he was sure all the blood in his body had diverted to his head.

                “C’mon!” Shiro gripped Keith by the shoulders. “You’re unbelievable!” In seconds, Shiro, riddled with momentum, had wrapped his arms around Keith, who found his feet no longer on the ground.

                “What’re you-,”

                Keith was cut off by the weight of another mouth against his own. Shiro was on him. Shiro was kissing him. Shiro’s face. Shiro kissed him. Shiro. Keith was overloading.

                He felt himself return to the floor. Shiro took a step back. Keith focused on the split between his black and white hair as he hung his head.

                “I, um, I’m sorry,” Shiro mumbled. “I’ll… I’ll catch you later. I’m sorry.”

                Shiro exited the command hub, and left Keith with his shock and world shattered.

~

                Lying in his bed, Shiro attempted to smother himself. It wasn’t going well. He could almost forget he kissed Keith with his vision dark under the pressure of the pillow and his fists, but, only almost.

                God. He kissed Keith.

                He. Kissed. Keith.

                He hadn’t even asked! He just- he grabbed- what was that?! Shiro groaned and rolled onto his stomach with a thump of his head. He slammed it into the cushion one time, two times, three times, trying to beat sense into his six hours ago-self. He looked at his discarded armor piled in the corner of his room where he chucked it off in a fit of frustration. If he was going to make a mess of his feelings, he might as well keep his room clean. Shiro sighed, and began gathering the pieces of his suit for proper storage. As he was bent over his belt, a knock interrupted him.

                He dropped the rest of his armor with a clatter. “Uh, come in.”

                The door parted to reveal Keith, changed into his black shirt and boots. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed and gaze avoiding Shiro.

                “Hey,” he said, taking a step into the room.

                “Hey. Look, I wanted to talk to you,” Shiro said. He returned to the bed and lurched its springs as he sat with his back to the wall and legs crossed. “I’m so… I’m sorry, man. I don’t know what came over me, but I can’t apologize enough. That was totally out of line and unwarranted. I promise, I’ll never do anything like it again. I mean, you didn’t see it coming and even if you had, I’m not trying to say you would have reciprocated and it’s not that I necessarily want you to reciprocate, I just-”

                Keith added his weight to the mattress, hollowing the dip in its center. They paused, their noses inches apart, until Keith gradually closed the distance. Shiro tasted his lips; they were warm, soft, and held the residual flavor of salt. They made room for their tongues, a shared need budding and begging them to go deeper. Keith’s hunger forced Shiro back, and he lowered himself until he was slumped against the wall with his body curved beneath him. Keith straddled Shiro’s hips. Sinking further into their give and take, he pressed the rest of himself to Shiro’s body and felt the subtle thrum of Shiro’s prosthetic as it clasped his back. They broke for air, but Keith couldn’t let go just yet. He found the slant of Shiro’s neck and dove in. He moved up and down with the bob of his throat, and took motivation from the hiss of Shiro’s breath. He couldn’t stop, not until Shiro sat up and hoisted Keith into his lap.

                They gaped at each other. Shiro’s stare had the same gleam that he'd had that morning, but his tussled hair and panting craved something other than the surge of flight practice. Keith’s cheeks were bright, flush, and maybe the cutest thing Shiro’d ever seen. Keith's eyes were hazy and lost in the moment, but his mouth hung open and lusted for more.

                Keith coughed and wiped his chin. “Sorry. You didn’t see that one coming, either.”

                Shiro laughed infectiously until they were both giggling, Keith’s arms loosely tossed over Shiro’s shoulders and Shiro holding Keith by his waist.

                “So,” Shiro cleared his throat. “I guess that means I didn’t destroy our friendship?”

                Still smiling from ear to ear, Keith said, “No. It just got so much better.”


End file.
